


Oikawa tries to do feelings

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chrystie is going to yell at me for this title, I just know it, I'm not changing it, M/M, Update: she yelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend actually, told Oikawa that she couldn't date him when he was in love with his best friend. Which was news to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa tries to do feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Update from Chrystie: I yelled at Kate for the title

“Ah, Mitsu-chan! Sorry I’m late. I got caught up talking to Iwa-chan after practice,” Oikawa said apologetically as he jogged over to his girlfriend, dropping a kiss on her cheek. 

She smiled softly, a hint of sadness evident in her eyes. “You’re very close with Iwaizumi-san, aren’t you?”

Oikawa blinked a look of surprise crossing his face before he covered it with a smile. “Well of course. We’re best friends. I’ve known him since we were little kids.”

“I can tell. He always seems to be on your mind.”

“He’d probably say the same about you being on my mind lately,” Oikawa said with wink, linking their hands together.

Mitsu looked to the ground, her smile dropping as if she didn’t really believe him. “Is that so?”

Oikawa frowned a bit. “Is everything okay, Mitsu-chan? You seem sad today.”

“I’ve been thinking...” She looked up to Oikawa with tears held back in her eyes. “I think we should break up.”

“What?” Oikawa’s eyes widened. “But - why?”

She let go of Oikawa’s hand to nervously wring her hands together, keeping her gaze even with Oikawa’s. “I don’t think I can date you when I know you’re in love with your bestfriend.”

“In love with Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked incredulously. “Me?”

“Yes. I actually find it amazing that you haven’t figured that out for yourself yet.”

“But I’m not!” he protested. “He’s - he’s Iwa-chan . . .” he finished lamely.

“You are,” she insisted, “Much more than you are with me, or any other girl you’ve been with.”

“I think I should go. I’m sorry that it didn’t work out. I wish you luck with your next relationship.” He offered her a wide smile before turning and walking towards Iwaizumi’s house. He waited until he was far enough away before pulling out his phone and calling Iwaizumi, since he was more likely to get an answer from a call than a text. “I’m coming over,” he announced as soon as he heard Iwaizumi pick up.

Iwaizumi blinked at his phone before putting it back to his ear. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?”

“She broke up with me,” Oikawa answered flatly. And then he hung up. Because he needed to think about what she had said. What had made her think that?

He hadn’t even thought about going over to Iwaizumi’s. He’d just started walking. And he did spend a lot of time with Iwaizumi. Even though Iwaizumi wasn’t always nice to him.

He actually stopped walking as the realization started to dawn on him.

Well, that just wouldn’t do. Iwaizumi was his best friend and he wasn’t going to mess that up with his own feelings. He’d have to get over this. Dating other people clearly didn’t work. That’s what made him realize his feelings in the first place. So, he’d just have to get Iwaizumi to date someone else. Oikawa had never been interested in going after people already dating someone, so in theory Iwaizumi dating someone would help him get over him.

With that decided he continued his walk until he reached Iwaizumi’s house, walking right in. “Iwa-chan, I’m here!”

Iwaizumi didn’t get up from his bed, knowing Oikawa was already heading to his room. “So why’d you get dumped this time?”

“It’s stupid. And I’m done dating,” Oikawa told him, flopping onto Iwaizumi’s bed with him when he reached the bedroom.

Iwaizumi stopped scrolling through his phone to look at Oikawa incredulously. “Did you like her that much? You only dated her for like a week and a half.”

“It’s not about her. I just don’t want to date any more.” Maybe seeing Iwaizumi immediately after realizing he had feelings for him hadn’t been his most brilliant idea. Oikawa flipped over so that his face was buried in one of Iwaizumi’s pillows.

Iwaizumi sat up and placed a comforting hand on top of Oikawa’s head. “I don’t know what happened but whatever it was, it couldn’t have been bad enough to bar you from dating. You’ll find someone better.”

“I don’t want to find someone better. I just want to be single,” Oikawa mumbled into the pillow.

A part of Iwaizumi might have been a little hopeful at the prospect of Oikawa not dating anymore, but he definitely didn’t need Oikawa to stop if he was just going to be sad all the time. Oikawa had dated enough that Iwaizumi didn’t really mind it anymore. “If you think you’d like it better that way then I won’t stop you. Just don’t force yourself if it doesn’t actually make you happy.”

Oikawa flipped over to look up at Iwaizumi. “I think you should date. I can set you up with someone.”

“Wait, what?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously, “Why should I? I don’t want to date.” At least he wouldn’t want to date anyone Oikawa would set him up with.

“How do you know? You haven’t tried it yet. I’ve dated tons. It’s an informed decision when I say I don’t want to anymore,” Oikawa countered.

“Not interested,” was Iwaizumi’s instant reply.

Oikawa pouted at him. “Just once. You just have to try once, and if I’m a terrible matchmaker, fine. I’ll accept that.”

Iwaizumi looked at him skeptically. “When you say ‘once’, do you really mean only once? Or are you going to do that dumb thing where you keep saying ‘just one more’?”

“I mean once,” he said firmly.

Oikawa’s voice implied he was telling the truth, but experience told Iwaizumi otherwise. “I don’t believe you.”

Oikawa sat up so that he could look at Iwaizumi better. “Setting you up could help distract me from the whole break up thing,” he tried.

Iwaizumi hated it when Oikawa used the comfort card because he knew that Oikawa knew that despite all of Iwaizumi’s harsh ways of dealing with him, if Oikawa was genuinely upset about something, Iwaizumi would definitely do whatever he needed to make his best friend feel better. “Alright, fine,” he groaned, “But if I don’t like her then don’t expect anything out of it,” and Iwaizumi was sure he that he definitely wouldn’t like anyone Oikawa set him up with, at least not in the way Oikawa was probably hoping.

Oikawa smiled brightly at him. “Thanks, Iwa-chan. I'll start looking for someone now,” he said, pulling out his phone to start scrolling through his contacts.

Groaning loudly, Iwaizumi fell back down onto his bed, grabbing a pillow to throw over his face. He was going to regret letting Oikawa do this, he just knew he would.

“Is there anything specific you want in a date? Like do you have a type?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi had never really dated before so he wasn't sure.

_ ‘Yeah a very specific one, and apparently he’s an idiot’ _ was what Iwaizumi wanted to say but bit his tongue before the words could leave his mouth. There was no way Oikawa was ever going to hear those words. “None that you’re gonna be able to set me up with.” It technically wasn’t a lie.

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “How do you know I can’t? I know lots of people, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “I just know.”

“C’mon, just tell me and if I can’t find someone that matches your description, fine. But I can’t give it a shot if I don’t know.”

Iwaizumi considered not giving Oikawa an answer, but knew Oikawa wasn’t going to leave him alone unless he gave him something. “I like someone athletic and smart, even though they don’t look like the type to be smart, and weirdly soft brown hair.” Recounting those traits only made Iwaizumi’s face fall. Why was Oikawa so stupid but perfect?

Oikawa thought about that for a moment. “Hanako from the swim team has brown hair and straight A’s,” he decided, pulling up her contact.

“I can’t believe you know someone that fits that description.” Maybe he should’ve added that he apparently was attracted to obliviousness too.

“I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t,” Oikawa replied as he texted her.

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi grumbled, “Just remember, if I don’t like her, you don’t try and set me up with more.”

“Sure, sure.” Oikawa waved him off as he finished the text and sent it to her before flopping back down onto Iwaizumi’s bed.

“Why couldn’t you use any of your other coping methods you usually do after a breakup?”

“Because this one was different,” Oikawa said with a frown.

Iwaizumi removed the pillow from his face to turn to Oikawa. “If it wasn’t the girl herself, was it something she said?”

“Something like that,” Oikawa answered, staring up at the ceiling so that he didn’t have to look at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi hummed in understanding. “Was it really that bad?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He turned to face away from Iwaizumi entirely.

Sighing, Iwaizumi relented. He wasn’t going to push Oikawa to talk about things if he didn’t want to. He did, however throw the pillow in his hand over Oikawa’s head. “Well if you’re gonna mope, don’t hog other people’s beds while you do.”

Oikawa turned back to face him, looking scandalized. “Rude! I’d let you onto my bed if someone dumped you!”

Iwaizumi smirked. “Isn't it ruder to take up half of someone's bed and not even look at that person once?”

“I've looked at you plenty of times!” Oikawa argued.

“Only when you needed to. You’ve been mostly avoiding looking at me since you got here.”

“You're being more observant today.” Oikawa kept his eyes locked on Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi wanted to counter that he really wasn’t because he was always watching Oikawa closely, whether the idiot noticed or not, but he held his words. He lightly hit Oikawa’s forehead instead. “Only ‘cause you’re being mopey this time.”

“I am not.” Oikawa pouted at him.

“You are,” Iwaizumi countered, “Whatever that girl said to you, just forget it, and if you can’t, consider just telling me about it for once.” Iwaizumi hated it when Oikawa bottled everything up, as if he couldn’t notice the idiot acting differently.

Oikawa frowned. “I told you I don't want to talk about it.”

“Yeah, and I’m saying you don’t have to as long as you eventually feel better. If you don’t then you  _ should _ talk about it.”

“I’m fine.” Oikawa flashed a bright smile at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s face away with a frown. “Stop that, you know that shit doesn’t work on me.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I hate that stupid fake smile.”

“I also know you're being mean to me. Can we watch a movie?”

“Isn’t this how I always am with you?” Iwaizumi sat up, playfully ruffling Oikawa’s hair. “What do you want to watch?”

“Your pick as long as it has aliens,” Oikawa answered, sitting up as well and trying to fix his hair.

“Alright, but you don’t get to complain.” Iwaizumi smiled.

“I totally do and you can’t stop me. I’m going to make popcorn.” He got off the bed and walked to the kitchen.

Iwaizumi pulled out the only alien movie Oikawa didn’t enjoy rewatching once every month and plopped the disk into his player, throwing the box to Oikawa with a smirk once he came back from the kitchen. “Guess who’s not sleeping tonight.”

“You’re the worst,” Oikawa told him, but sat down anyway, holding the popcorn out of Iwaizumi’s reach.

* * *

“Iwa-chan, she said yes. You’ve got a date tomorrow,” Oikawa announced after practice.  

Iwaizumi’s face instantly fell. “Oh. Great,” he replied dryly.

“Don’t make a face like that. Iwa-chan, you won’t like her if you don’t even give her a chance, and that face says you’ve already decided not to like her.”

“Good, ‘cause that’s exactly how I feel,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he continued changing his clothes as if Oikawa hadn’t said anything.

“You said you’d give it a chance!” Oikawa argued.

“Mom and dad are fighting,” Hanamaki muttered to Matsukawa, to which Hanamaki immediately received a slap over the head.

“Who’re you calling mom and dad?” Iwaizumi bit out before he lowered his voice to a grumble, “Can’t really call us that anyway when one’s trying to set the other on a date.”

“Alright, but mom dates all the time. We’ve accepted that it’s a dysfunctional marriage,” Matsukawa replied.

“Excuse me! Why am  _ I  _ mom?” Oikawa asked indignantly. “Also, I don’t want you two to be my children. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how handsy you’ve been with each other. There’s no way I’m being the parent of both of you when you’re dating each other. I wouldn’t allow that kind of incest happening between my children.”

Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa for a second before going back to pulling his shirt on. “You’re definitely the mom, and they can be children through marriage or something.”

“Didn’t you just say they can’t call us mom and dad? Why are you on their side all of a sudden?”

“‘Cause you’re the mom,” Iwaizumi smirked, “and we agreed that we’re a dysfunctional family.”

“I refuse to be mother to this many teenage boys.”

“Mom doesn’t love us anymore,” Hanamaki told Iwaizumi dramatically.

“Did he ever?” Iwaizumi joked.

“I did not,” Oikawa answered before turning his full attention back to Iwaizumi. “You said you’d give her a chance.”

“And I regretted it right after.” Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, fully dressed with his bag, ready to leave. “But I’ll still go since I said I would.”

“I- I can cancel it if you really don’t want to,” Oikawa offered quietly after a moment of hesitation.

Iwaizumi frowned. Why did Oikawa have to make that face? “No, I’ll go. When am I meeting her?”

“Tomorrow, after practice,” he replied. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Maybe I  _ will _ like her.” He knew he wouldn’t, but it didn’t hurt to give Oikawa a little hope.

Oikawa brightened a little at that. “Thank you. She's actually really nice.”

“I’m sure she is.” Iwaizumi never really doubted that, he just didn’t like the idea of going on a date with someone when he already clearly had feelings for someone else.

“Then what's wrong?”

Iwaizumi sighed, “I already told you, I’m just not too interested in dating.”

Oikawa froze as something occurred to him. “You like someone,” he mumbled. “Oh my God, do you already like someone. And you didn’t tell me?”

Iwaizumi inwardly groaned, this was the exact opposite of what he wanted. “You’re delusional.”

“You didn’t deny it!” Oikawa accused, pointing a finger at Iwaizumi with a shocked expression etched onto his face.

Iwaizumi grabbed a loose piece of paper out of his bag and crumpled it up, throwing it at Oikawa’s head. “Me calling you delusional was denying it, you idiot.”

Oikawa ducked out of the way of the paper ball, but kept his eyes focused on Iwaizumi. “No. No, it wasn’t. And you still haven’t actually told me it’s not true because you know you’re a bad liar.”

Iwaizumi opted to stay silent, glaring straight ahead of him. It was almost a curse that Oikawa could read him just as easily as he could Oikawa.

“Well, who is it then?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi gave himself a few more seconds of stubborn silence before answering, “No one you need to worry about.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t the only one who could be stubborn. “Iwa-chan.”

“If it was important I would have brought it up with you.” A lie, one that Oikawa would probably see through, but it was all Iwaizumi could come up with.

“Haijme.” Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest.

Iwaizumi’s brows knit at the use of his first name, and he felt his chest constrict slightly. Oikawa made everything so complicated. “It’s not going to work out, which is why I didn’t tell you. Just drop it, okay?”

“Why wouldn't it work out? Who's not going to like you? You're great.”

Iwaizumi almost wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. “Don’t get all weird on me. It’s almost your job to remind me how dumb I can be, y’know, like how it’s my job to keep you in line.”

“Yeah, but- but you're still great. And anyone would be lucky to have you, so why wouldn't it work out?”

The longer their conversation went on, the weaker Iwaizumi’s resolve became, which was unfortunate given how long he’d held out. “Hey Oikawa?” He turned to Oikawa with a look of regret in his eyes.

“Yes?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head slightly.

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled him down to meet his lips for sweet, brief moment. He let go and moved away just as fast and turned around. “I’m going to head home first.”

Oikawa’s eyes had gone wide with shock, and he really needed a few minutes to process what just happened, but Iwaizumi was leaving. He was leaving, and Oikawa couldn't let him do that thinking that Oikawa wasn't interested. “Don't- don't go out with her,” he managed to get the words out, reaching out to catch Iwaizumi’s hand in his before he could walk away.

Iwaizumi stopped but didn’t turn back around. He didn’t really think he could meet Oikawa’s eyes after that. “I would’ve only gone because you asked me to.”

Oikawa had never been the best at getting his feelings across. He was so used to keeping them in that it came out wrong when he actually tried. Like it just had since Iwaizumi still wasn't looking at him. He tried again. “I didn't tell you why I got dumped. It was because of you.”

Iwaizumi, without thinking, turned around with confusion clearly evident on his face. “What did I do to make her break up with you?”

“Nothing. It wasn't like that.” Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair, looking frustrated. “It was me, but it was because of you. And I'm not making sense.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. “She said she couldn't date me when I was in love with my best friend.”

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, wide-eyed for a second before bursting into laughter. “We’re both so stupid.” He gripped Oikawa’s hand, running his thumb over Oikawa’s knuckles, he pulled him along with him. “You’re coming over today.”

Oikawa smiled and happily followed. “Okay.”


End file.
